


Moodboard for Misremembered

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:So, when Loki smirked at Rogers in the middle of a battle and told him he would give Rogers what he wanted most in the world, the mind of his old friend back, Tony had a very bad feeling.  When Loki winked at Tony over Rogers’ shoulder, Tony knew somehow, someway, this would affect more than Rogers’ old friend and it wouldn’t be Loki paying the price.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: More Than Just a Picture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Moodboard for Misremembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misremembered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046240) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
